


Beige

by ChickenBatnana



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mild Angst, Post-good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBatnana/pseuds/ChickenBatnana
Summary: Sunny eats a meal (no really, that's it)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Beige

**Author's Note:**

> This one's personal.

Sunny stared down at his plate. A small pile of peas. A piece of barely seasoned chicken. Some boiled potatoes.

Bland.

Beige. Like the walls of this new place. Maybe if he went out a bit more, if he walked to the grocery store with his mom, he would have more colorful food to eat.

_ But that’s not really what you want, is it? _

Maybe if he found the courage to touch the cold, hard metal of the fork he would be able to actually eat any of it. But he didn’t like that fork. They had recently bought new cutlery, still keeping some of the old set. He wanted to ask his mom for her to grab one of the old forks. They were less weighty, the perfect length, curve, fork-spikiness. Just how he liked it.

His mom wasn’t in the room. He could just grab one, if he found the will to stand up.

But standing up was so much more, wasn’t it? He would have to slide back his chair, put his hands on the table, lift himself up, walk to the cabinet, search through the small heap of forks for the right one, and then still go through the trouble of sitting back down.

_ You’re just procrastinating, aren’t you? _

Well, maybe, but the fork was a very important part of eating.

Eating.

Sunny loathed eating.

Sometimes, he wished he could be a plant. Photosynthesize some sunlight instead. But that would be cannibalism, so it was probably better he wasn’t a plant. Or, maybe he already was a plant. If one were to squint, Sunny reasoned, they could mistake him for one.

Basil had cut him up like a plant. Gardening shears and all.

Maybe that’s why he’d been too patient for too long. Basil was a gardener, his job was being patient with plants. Waiting for them to bloom and become pretty for some sense of satisfaction. Sunny would never bloom. At least, not anytime soon.

_ Maybe you would if you ate your food. _

Right. Food. A small pile of peas. A piece of barely seasoned chicken. Some boiled potatoes.

Bland.

Beige like the-

_ You’re running in circles. _

Not true, Sunny couldn’t run. His legs wouldn’t carry him for more than 20 minutes. Maybe if he ate his food they would be able to, but that was a problem for Future Sunny to deal with. Present Sunny had to eat his food.

_ Pick up the fork. _

It was cold. It was too heavy.

_ Scoop up some peas. _

They kept falling off. They didn’t want to be eaten.

_ Put them in your mouth. _

Cannibalism, it’s cannibalism, Sunny is a plant and it’s cannibalism-

And he swallowed it.

_ There, there, that wasn’t so hard was it? _

Now for the next bite. A slightly smaller pile of peas. A piece of barely seasoned chicken. Some boiled potatoes.

Bland.

Beige.


End file.
